The present invention relates to a brush and, more particularly, to an intergluteal cleft cleaning device.
Currently, it is difficult to properly clean hard to reach areas, such as in between the intergluteal cleft.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that properly cleans in between the intergluteal cleft.